It Was Us
by cmaus1216
Summary: O/S: Edward Cullen and Bella Swans' life was ravaged by a tragedy that left Bella with no memory of Edward. Is patience key or has their life already slipped through the cracks?


_**A/N: **_**This is just a little O/S I thought I'd share with you all. I wrote it over the Summer when the idea couldn't escape my head. Clair De Lune by Debussy, I feel, fits this O/S really nicely. So enjoy!

* * *

**

"_At some point something's going to separate us. It's going to be an accident…or illness… or old age…"_

Edward never thought it would happen so soon.

One simple car crash. One head-on collision. One _accident_ that changed everything. Bella was lucky to be alive, but was Edward?

Carlisle said it would be nearly impossible for Bella to fully recover her memories.

Esme hoped Edward would have enough strength to move on.

Alice wished she had seen it coming.

Jasper tried to calm him.

Rosalie begged for another topic other than _her. _

Emmett attempted to distract his brother.

Edward never gave up.

All the puzzle pieces making up their life were beginning to fit one by one; until that night when one puzzle piece fell off from the rest. Week after week, month after month, Edward tried relentlessly to help Bella remember her life…_their_ life.

Edward sat in his room**,** just like every other day**,** playing the piano; one such song he played over and over. _Her _song. He closed his eyes slowly, allowing the music to take over. Every memory Edward held onto of _his_ Bella flooded his mind. He shook his head, as if trying to rid the bad ones**.** The frantic call from Jacob. His fragile Bella sprawled on an operating table. Her pale face as she lay in the hospital bed…day after day. She looked like one of them, _dead. _Motionless**;** never changing. The images were coming faster now, blazing through his mind, hitting every nerve.

* * *

"_Where am I? W-who are y-you?"

* * *

_

Edward slowed the song, grasping onto the superior memories. The good memories she couldn't remember…Together in the meadow. That first kiss. His growing love that seemed to never slow. The way her heart picked up at the sound of his voice…at the touch of his skin. His last memory; his last hope. Edward slowly dropped his hand to his right pocket, carefully pulling out a small folded up piece of paper:

* * *

_Just a quick ride over to Jake's house, haven't seen him in a while. Be back soon. _

_Love you forever and always,_

_Your Bella._

* * *

Edward's eyes hovered over a few words that stood out from the rest. _Love you forever and always, Your Bella. _

"She's here, Edward," a soft voice spoke from the doorway.

Edward quickly placed the note in his pocket. "Thanks Alice, I'll b-be right down," he responded, his voice broken just as it always was after he played her song. Edward glided his fingers across the keys as he walked passed _their _piano. He stood at the top the stairs as he watched Alice make small talk with Bella. Bella knew the Cullen's secret and they trusted her as she trusted them.

Alice and Bella had already become friends again; Alice knew she would. She would tell Bella's father, Charlie, that she and Bella were going shopping in hopes of triggering some memories, but she always came to the house instead. Something drew her back day after day, Edward hoped she was slowly remembering**,** but nothing ever came.

Edward's love for Bella never retreated, but he felt like nothing without her love…without her touch…without _her._ Bella treated Edward like her best friend and for that, Edward was pleased. He'd rather be her closest friend then just another person.

Edward would tell Bella stories of the things people did for each other, the things people went through. Bella liked the stories, she'd smile and laugh and beg for more**,** but it never clicked in her mind that it was real; that it was _their life._ He would tell her everything: the moment "Ellie and Garrett" first met, their first date, that first kiss…their break up that only made their love grow stronger, their struggles, their triumphs, _everything. _One day at a time.

"Hey Edward!" Bella smiled as she hugged Edward.

"Bells," he smiled back as he wrapped his arms around her; breathing in her scent as she blushed. The scent that never changed**. H**er blushing that told Edward she was still there…_somewhere._

"You have to finish your story today, you know. I've been thinking about it all day."

"Have you r-…?" Edward questioned, not even having to propose his question.

"Nothing," Bella murmured, biting her lip. "Sorry. But I do think I know how it's going to end…" she trailed off. Edward chuckled, leading her upstairs back to the piano, where they sat everyday.

"Let's hear it," Edward prompted.

"Well, it'll end like every good story ends: 'And they lived happily ever after,'" Bella grinned as she took her spot next to Edward as he chuckled quietly. _If only it was that easy_, he thought.

"Go ahead, I'm anxious to hear," Bella said, smiling as she nudged Edward.

"We'll pick up where we left off a few days ago," Edward pursed his lips as he slowly began moving his hands across the keys. "Ellie and Garrett strolled through the forest on the way to their meadow."

"No, they already got there, remember? Garrett and Ellie were laying in their meadow talking," Bella interrupted, a smile playing upon her soft lips.

"Right," Edward nodded. "Garrett held Ellie close as they watched the clouds pass across the sky. They talked for hours about nothing in particular; the shapes the clouds formed, the way the sun warmed their faces, how much they meant to each other. Ellie closed her eyes, as she listened to Garrett go on about how much he loved her, how much she made him smile, how he would do anything…be anything for her. Ellie felt the same way for Garrett. She loved him with her whole heart**. **She loved the way he would make her blush, the way he would make her heart pick up when he was near."

Bella sighed happily as she leaned her head on Edward's shoulder, closing her eyes. "They are so in love."

Edward fought the urge to blurt out the real story, the truth of their lives**,** but he continued on. "Garrett knew the time was right and he carefully sat up and handed Ellie a flower he picked on their way in, 'It's beautiful' she cooed. 'Just like you,**'** he murmured as he took her hand, brining himself up on one knee. She blushed, the way she always did**,** and twisted the flower in her free hand."

Bella squeezed Edward's arm, predicating what was about to happen.

"'Ellie Harrington, before you, my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars -points of light and reason… And then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty. When you were gone, when the meteor had fallen over the horizon, everything went black. Nothing had changed, but my eyes were blinded by the light. I couldn't see the stars anymore. And there was no more reason for anything.**'** Garrett swallowed hard as he opened the tiny, black box revealing a beautiful, antique engagement ring. The platinum band was the base for these intricate carvings that wound around the entire band. One, small, oval diamond was set in the center and glistened in the warm sunlight," Edward said slowly, describing every detail in his soft, velvet voice.

Bella glanced down at her hand and found an exact match resting on her ring finger. Alice had told Bella it was a gift from her mother, but the expression Bella now wore told that she knew it was a lie. This ring was not a going away present**;** this ring that rested on her finger was much more. It was a symbol…a trigger.

"'Ellie Harrington, I promise to-'" Edward started, in a confident tone.

"'Love you forever - every single day of forever,'" Bella finished, tears snaking along her cheeks.

"B-bella…" Edward breathed his voice cracking as he met _his_ Bella's eyes.

"It was you."

"It was _us_."

* * *

_**A/N: **_**That's all she wrote! Thanks for reading my first O/S! Check out my other stories on my profile: Caring Is Creepy and It's A Mad Mad World . **

**Love you all!  
**


End file.
